The Video Game Travelers: Summer Days!
by Twilight Blade X
Summary: I would try to put up summer day stories. Like Animal crossing and stuff. This is basically the end of summer stories. I hope you all like it. Also these are- Mid Sequel stories. So it sorta ties with the main story. 8/20/12 11:53 p.m. new chapter! New chapter 8/21/12! Last chapter! 8/22/12! 9/1/12: Extra chapter! part one of final chapter 9/2/12! 9/3/12: final Chapter!
1. Skit: Summer Days!

Skit: Summer Days!

Angelo: Hello everyone! The reason there is no chapter yes is because, I need to right it first. So I'm replacing it with a skit. I hope you would enjoy the Summer Days stories! I will try to make them short but not to short stories. Wish me luck. Also the first one will be ANIMAL CROSSING! It is a very popular everyday day.

Also the 3ds version is coming out January 1st 2013. Saw it the Game Stop book thingy. Wish me luck! Evelyn: And me TOO! Angelo: AHHHHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 1: Animal Crossing!

Authors note: All characters go their original owners, designers, etc. I own nothing, but my story and my oc's!

Skit: Summer Day Countdown part 1!

Chapter 1

Angelo: Hello everyone! In this chapter we like you introduce the oc's. There's me: Angelo, Evelyn and others. T"he others might be Star or Richard, or both.

Oh yeah, and Exile and Pain, also Hunter!" What was Hunter's last name... Light? Yeah that's right, so I don't confuse my self with Hunter Steel in Spider Riders!

Anyway, there might be secrets- like Hunter's past! Well then... lets continue.

Evelyn and Angelo were in the room together. Hey angel, Evelyn said Angelo's nickname. What Evie, Angelo said Evelyn's nickname. We should play Animal crossing.

Um... sure why not, Angelo agreed. Evelyn out on Animal Crossing City Folk. She got her Wii remote and continued the game from the home channel.

But for a while the screen turned black. Evelyn's jaw dropped. "Why is it not working!" Hey don't you think, Angelo said. They both looked at each others face.

Oh no, they said in unison. God don't be playing with us, Angelo shouted. Then the screen turned white. Oh SHIT! Then they were sucked in the television.

Their screams echoed. Dammit, Angelo cursed. Damn It EXILE! ANGEL HELP ME, Evelyn yelled. Then more stuff got even weirder. On the sides were square imagines.

Huh, Angelo wondered. What are those?! Evelyn looked to the other side(which is forward) to see it. It looks like stuff from Animal crossing.

There were images of a tanuki(or raccoon) and a huge store. There were diffrent animals like, eagles, sheep, bears, wolves, dogs, you name it.

Angelo saw two familiar humans. That's... "Ai and Yu"! Who, Evelyn asked.

They are both anime characters from Animal Crossing in 2006, when it was out for DS, Angelo responded.

Then a bright light appeared in front of them. AAAHHHHHHHH!

Some World...

Mom? Thank you for the letter you sent me. I appreciated. I miss you. But I'm still well. Me and my friends are so happy together. We play everyday, and explore around. Mom... take care.

-From Ai-

Ai is a girl with dark red hair with bright- brown iris's. She is wearing her signature yellow with green and white dress; and red shoes with white socks.

She finished writing a letter to her mother from a diffrent town. Before she went to the post office, she sensed something and looked up.

Huh?! She was a white portal and figures coming out of it from the sky. What is that!? Soon the two figures fell at the bus stop.

Ai ran towards the figure's direction.

Angelo p.o.v.

Skit: Crash Landing!

Angelo: *Groans*, that was scary. Evelyn: *Groans*, you didn't help me. Angelo: It's not my fault if were Keybladers! Oh that reminds me! Put on the "Black Coats"!

Both: *Puts on Black Coats*. Angelo: Good! Now no one will know our identities. Evelyn: *Rolls eyes* what ever. Let's get back home. Angelo: You can, but I stay.

Evelyn: *Sighs* whatever. I just wanted to play Animal Crossing! Angelo: -! You attracted attention. *Covers mouth and groans*, great! I can use profanity in this world. *Shrugs* oh well! Evelyn: Hey look! Angelo: What!? Huh? (Skit Ends).

Angelo saw animals. And they can walk. They also have clothes on. Oh no! We attracted attention! The citizens looked at the strangers from a distance.

Angelo was uncomfortable. Both groups stood silently. Then a old tortoise(or turtle I think) came along and broke the silence.

Why hello you two! Welcome to Animal Village! So... are you two trying to settle in or what? Angelo became nervous and rubbed his head.

Um... not really. You could say were visitors. But... it's complicated. So... you two are trouble makers, the tortoise asked in suspicion.

Angelo waved his arms around, NO! We don't do such thing! It's really complicated! The tortoise gave him a glare. Then you won't mind telling us then?

Angelo sighs loudly, why does this stuff always happen to me!? Then someone pushed through the crowds. It was a girl in a dress with dark red hair.

Excuse, sorry! When she made it to the front, she saw two strangers in black.

She was also accompanied with a boy with blue eyes(I'm guessing green but I don't know).

He has brown hair and wearing a causal white shirt with blue pants and black shoes. Hey are you the two who fell from the sky, the girl asked.

The crowed gasped. Well... our cover is blown. Angelo took of his coat into a toss motion. Hey tossed it into the air and citizens gasped.

Angelo showed himself. He had his attire and his part of his armor on his right shoulder. Angelo smirked, so you now know. Angelo looked at the girl.

Your question is yes. the girl gasped. So you really did come from the sky, the girl shouted in excitement. Angelo rubbed his head in modesty.

Yeah yeah. But you weren't suppose to see that. And no one else can't know. We probably already in trouble. I won't tell any one else, the girl shouted.

Hey wait a minuet... aren't you Ai, Angelo asked. The girl gasped, how do you know my name? Angelo looked at the boy, if that's Ai... then you are Yu.

Yu gasped. Angelo smirked and put his and to his chin. This gets interesting. Then Angelo realized something, hey... have any of you seen my companion?

The crowd murmurs. Then Angelo heard something shaking. He looks at the source. It was Evelyn shaking a tree. The tree dropped a coin like thing.

Bells, he said. Hey Angel, you should try this, Evelyn said. I just found money from this tree. Evelyn then picks up the money.

Well no duh, he said. And I see you got out of your coat? Yes I did. It was stuffy. Besides... if were here in this world, then lets get some stuff.

Angelo sighs and looks back at the crowd. I guess an explication is in order. The tortoise nodded. I want to know what are you doing here exactly.

Angelo sighs again, here goes. Angelo fully explained the situation to the towns people. They gasped. Where fakes, said someone.

Angelo nodded. But you shouldn't worry about that. It's my fault for telling you all this. No it isn't, Tortimer said. We wanted to know, so it's both our faults.

Angelo became surprised at his words, but keep silent. So then... can we explore around town, Angelo asked.

Wait, Tortimer shouted. You should know, I knew the secret all this time. Everyone gasped. How, Angelo shouted. I been in the series for a very long time young one.

From the very beginning to progress. I also know about the new one for 3DS. Angelo gasped. Tortimer continued, it looks like I'm replaced.

But I will still be in this area, while there in a diffrent one. But to tell you the truth... well, it's better to see yourself. Tortimer and everyone else followed him.

Soon they were in a area with a good view. Angelo and Evelyn were in awe, WHOA! The town was huge. It had diffrent houses every where.

"From mountains, to ocean, to land". How is this possible, Angelo asked. Simple... the more players the more land, Tortimer responded.

Then he looked that the citizens. Have any one you wondered why some sleep for a long time and never see them?

That is simple... we forget them and they disappear with their house but not their money in their banks.

They would either delete their characters and we would forget them. And their houses disappear too; and their replaced with someone else.

Everyone gasped. the tortoise nodded, it looks like I won't be needed for the next game. But still... I'm happy here as always. He smiles. Angelo also does.

It's weird, Angelo said. A character with this knowledge still knows about happiness, even though their fakes. Everyone looks at him.

He closes his eyes and smirk. You are one lucky mayor, even if you are weird. But still... it amazes me that you kept your sanity, to keep up with this job.

Even if your weirdly insane. What's that supposed to mean, Tortimer shouted. Angelo just laughed it out. Tortimer became surprised at the reaction.

Then the others laughed with him, knowing the truth. Then The old reptile realized it and laughed along. Soon everyone stopped laughing. Angelo just smiled.

Everyone keeps saying I'm weird... but i think it's a gift to keep everyone entertained and happy- also cheerful. I'm sort of proud of it.

And Evelyn... please don't make a rude comment in this moment. She just rolled her eyes, whatever. Angelo just smirked, I hope that Keyhole turns up soon.

Then out of nowhere, on appeared. Angelo just smirked. Well, ain't that convenient?

He and Evelyn summoned their Keyblades and a beam of light came forth and shot into the Keyhole.

Well... I guess were done now. There's no need to come here any more. Ai had a sad face, Aw... won't you come and visit? Angelo felt guilty and sighs.

Well... I can't promise you but, I could come if I'm bored or something; but will try since you asked. Besides... this is one of my favorite games!

I can learn to fish, dig fossils, catch bugs even though it disgust me, and other stuff! So yeah, I guess. Ai became happy.

I can show you to become sneak and stuff, Yu said. Then realization came to Angelo. I just realized something. What is it, Evelyn asked.

We have houses here! And since we do. We can get our stuff. The two stared at each other. YAYYYYY! Hold on a second. How can I get my stuff out?

Then a screen appeared in front of him. Whoa! Okay then... Golden Slingshot. Then a slingshot appeared in his hand. SWEET! Then he grabbed a rock and flung it.

AWESOME! Cool, Evelyn commented. I wanna try next. Then a screened appeared in front of her. Aw, this is all I have? Hey you can go to your house and get stuff.

K, Evelyn commented. Angelo put away his slingshot. Hey everyone? The others looked at Angelo. It's time for us to go now. Everyone was sad.

Aw, we will miss you, said one of the villagers. Don't worry, we will come back one way or another. There are other worlds to protect. It was nice to meet all of you.

The vi lagers nodded. Then a white light appear behind them. Well everyone... goodbye. But know this. As long you keep us in your heart, you won't forget.

Even if you forget us in memory, we will always be in your heart no matter what. Everyone nodded in agreement. Wise words, said Tortimer.

I got from someone, or a reference. Well then... this is not goodbye yet. The two Keybladers went into the portal, while the others said goodbye.

Soon The two were in their Angelo's room. They saw a bunch of animals in one spot waving. Angelo smirked. Might as well play.

Skit: Causal

Angelo: Hey everyone! Evelyn: Hello. Angelo: I was intending to do some shopping in that world, but nah, I have time restriction. Also My Cousin is playing Black Ops, so yeah. Evelyn: Sure. Angelo: Anyway time for the net world I can think of. Phineas And Ferb. Yeah, that's what I got. But I'm thinking of making a furry world full of anthropomorphic I can do Star Fox, but then again it has mutiple endings. I'll come with a solution with that, if I did it.

Evelyn: Really now. Whats a anthropomorphic? Angelo: Take Star Fox for example. An anthro is a personification, or fursona, of yourself- a character who is an animal of which you like. Evelyn: WHAT!? It's basically animals who act like humans. They dress, eat, sleep, have sexuality, religion, money, etc.

Evelyn: I think I get it? Angelo: Sure you do. Sure you do. Anyway. If any of you are reading this, leave a review, or a comment, if you are reading this on deviantArt.

Of what you think of these ideas and stuff. Well bye! Evelyn: BYE!


	3. Chapter 2: Phineas and Ferb

Author's note: All characters and stuff got to their original owners. I own nothing but my story and oc's.

Chapter II: Phineas, Ferb, I what we're going to do today!

Skit: Summer Day Count Down part II!

Hello everyone! You should all know, I'm starting this chapter late. It's 8/21/12 9:30 p.m. so I might finish it on the twenty-second. Just letting you all know.

Let's get this chapter started! Oh yeah, I still need to think of more summer day worlds. It might come to me when I'm done with this chapter. Lets Start!

Skit: Phineas And Ferb!

Opening: Theres 104 Days of Summer Vacation,  
And School comes along just to End it.  
So the Annual Problem for our Generation,  
Is finding a good way to Spend it.  
-LIKE - MAYBE -  
Building a Rocket,  
Or fighting a Mummy,  
Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower,  
Dscovering something that doesn't exist,  
(Phineas: Hey!)  
Or giving a Monkey a Shower.

Surfing Tidal Waves,  
Creating NanoBots,  
Or locating Frankenstein's Brain,  
(Phineas: It's Over Here!)  
Finding a Dodo Bird,  
Painting a Continent,  
Or driving your Sister insane!  
(Candice: Phineas!)  
As you can see, Theres a whole lot of Stuff to do  
Before School starts this fall,  
(Phineas: Come on, Perry!)  
So stick with us, cuz Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us, cuz Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
(Candice: muum! Phineas and Ferb are making a Title Sequence!)

(p.s. Yes I stole lyrics from Youtube. Don't judge me! This was necessary! It would have been a pain to watch it and memorize it.

Also I think I would do opening song in future chapters depending on the world. BYE!) (Skit ends).

Wow. Then the television turned black. Angelo shakes his head, oh hell no! Then he got sucked into the t.v. again.

As he got sucked in, he saw more images on the side of him. It showed the characters of Phineas And Ferb. Phineas body is made of these things:

A triangle head with red hair, blueish gray iris's, and his signature clothing, white- yellowish, orange stripes and blue shorts. Also blue and white shoes.

Ferb had a rectangle head and nose too, blueish gray iris's;a yellow shirt with a white button and a white-collar, and purple pants that are tucked with his shirt in and black and white shoes.

Candance has long orange hair, red shirt, white and red laced skirt, and white and red shoes. Also she has blueish gray eyes.

(And the rest will be informed later, or not. It takes a long time to do all this. So you should look up the characters).

Angelo finally got out of the "gate", which he called. He saw a familiar tree and a house. He finally floated on the ground. Once he did, he put on his "Black Coat".

I hope no one saw me. Then he heard a bunch of kids walking to where he was. He immediately hid behind the tree. (I hope no one saw "me".)

Then he paid attention to what the kids said. So Phineas, "whatcha doin', a female voice asked. Were planning to travel dimensions.

(Author: yeah, we all saw this coming or not). Angelo's gasped at this. (I need to stop them. But How?) He paid more attention to the voices.

One of the kids said some science stuff.(Author: yes I'm not that smart to write all that.)

Angelo's head started to hurt, from all those words, but he got the idea somehow. Okay Isabella, I need you and your troops to get the materials for the Portalizer.

All right troops, lets go. Then Angelo heard running. Okay, lets get working. (Author: No were are not doing a musical number.)

Angelo started to sneak out when the voices were gone. He made sure to check if there was anyone outside in their front yard's. luckily there were none.

Before he made a run for it, heard someone behind him. Hey you! Angelo looked at the person. Why are you in our yard.

Angelo saw Phineas and his friends, along with Candance. Angelo just stood silently. Then he immediately ran for it.

He kept on running until he ran out of stamina. He found himself in a nearby park. He stayed there for a while so he could destroy Phineas's creation.

Later...

It was evening(when ever that is). Angelo got up, and try to find a way to Phineas's house. Soon he found it by backtracking, with the best of his memory.

Soon he heard voices over the fence. It's finally finished, said Phineas. Angelo try to look with the best of his ability. He saw Phineas with a device in his hand.

He placed it on the ground. (This is my chance!) Angelo ran into the door-fence and began smashing the device. The kids gasped.

What are you doing, Phineas shouted. After done stomping the device, Angelo looked at the kids. To stop you from something. Stop us from what, Phineas asked.

Angelo pointed at him, don't let this curiosity get to you. You might put your friends and family in danger.

Word of advice... don't ever create an, another device like this. Or you might face the consequences. Then a bright light came to the side of them.

There was a portal waiting for him and a Keyhole. Angelo summoned his Keyblade and sealed the Keyhole. After that he unsummoned his Keyblade.

Hmm... here's my ride. See ya. Angelo walked towards the portal. Oh... Don't ever create a device like that ever again, got it?! He said looking at them.

They did nothing, but became scared. Angelo scoffed and he entered the portal.

At Angelo's room...

I had to do what's right. I had to have courage if since I did that to them. Angelo sighed in sadness. I had to do it... even it made them scare and frighten.

Please forgive me.

Skit: Finished In Time!

Angelo: Whoa! Sad chapter. Anyway, I finished before midnight! Now I need to come up with an, another summer world Idea. Wish me luck. I try to create chapters everyday. So yeah. I need to think about the next world. Then again, I'm running out of ideas... so I guess a non- summer world I guess.

Wish me luck!


	4. Chapter 3: Almost Naked Animals!

Author's note: All characters go their owners. I own nothing but my story and oc's. And I don't won any music lyrics that have all ready been made- for future chapters.

Skit: Summer Day Count Down Part 3!

Angelo: Hello everyone! I just thought of a Summer day world. Its... Almost Naked Animals! *Shivers* that means I will wear only underwear! Good thing I'm using shorts. (Maybe.) Well... wish me luck! (Skit ends.)

"Angelo is in his room watching t.v.. He sighs, I wonder what's on?" Then Almost Naked Animals was on. Huh? I thought they didn't show this show.

Opening song:

**Iye, iye, iye, iye, iye-iye, iye-iye, iye, iye! Almost Naked Animals!**

**Iye, iye, iye, iye, iye-iye, iye-iye, iye, iye! Almost Naked Animals!**

**Look at this almost naked bliss, at the Banana Cabana your pants won't be missed.**

**Come and meet Howie and his misfit crew, they've always got a room for you!**

**Iye, iye, iye, iye, iye-iye, iye-iye, iye, iye! Almost Naked Animals!**

Hmm... catchy song. Soon the exit opened and he had his Black Coat on before he landed. He found himself in the open- in front of the Banana Cabana.

"(I need to change quick!) But before he did anything, he heard a voice behind him." Why hello there. When Angelo turned around, it was Howie.

Howie is a yellow anthro dog(probability a golden retriever). Angelo panicked. So... I see you have clothes. Why don't I take those off you.

Angelo retaliated in panic, get away from me! Come on, it's impolite to wear clothing. How continued to chase Angelo down.

Then realization came to Angelo. He quickly turned back. Okay... do you want to know why I'm wearing clothes? Howie looked at him in suspicion, go on.

Okay, the reason I'm wearing these are, things became tense,... I'm an alien. Howie began to gasp and close his mouth with is hands.

An "ALIEN"! Then his almost naked friends came out to see the commotion.

"What's dog thing yelling about, said Piggy?" Howie then pointed to Angelo, this person is an "ALIEN"! Sloth gasped, an "alien"!

"Yeah, you can tell by the clothing, Howie said. Oh boy, tell me- is there any life on your planet!? You do you have a laser!? Do you have a space ship!? "

A anime sweat drop appeared on Angelo's head. Howie kept on talking very fast. (He keeps on talking. Know I know how it feels about Peter's Sister- I think?)

Howie gasped. I almost forgot- you need to take off your clothes. Duck, call the press. On it, Duck replied. Sloth let's get our guest a room.

Howie, Angelo said his name. The dog looked back, what is it? Angelo rubbed his backside of his head.

"Well its... well... I have a important mission to do and I might need some help. So... can you and your friends help?"

"But then again... It is a mission only for me and my... special friends. Then a two small clouds appeared before Angelo."

Star: You-! I'll - you! Evelyn: The only one special, is you! Angelo: *Attacks clouds*. Both: AHHHH!

Well that takes care of things, Angelo said in relief. Anyway, Howie? I kinda don't want to take off my clothes. Howie's face turned sad, I understand.

Angelo felt guilty, well... I can show all of you, what I look like. If you want. Boy, would I, Howie shouted. Angelo laughed. Then he took down his hood."

Howie and his friends were in awe. Angelo had dark blackish brown hair. Whoa, Howie commented. Awesome! "A real live alien"!

Angelo smirked, technicality your aliens to me too. Also the rest of the planets. Except for my species. Anyway, It's been nice to know all of you.

Howie, Octo, Sloth, Piggy, um... oh yeah, Bunny, and Duck. The rest of the group gasped. How do you know our names, Sloth asked.

We didn't even tell you, Bunny said. Angelo smirked. Well... I have my ways. Then A bright light appeared on top the Banana Cabana.

Angelo smirked, here's my ride. He summoned his Keyblade and sealed the keyhole. After that he unsommoned his Keyblade. Well everyone?

This is goodbye. Aw, said Howie. But we just met. Angelo smiled, don't worry, I will be in your heart.

No matter what, even if we forget though memory, we will always remember though our hearts. Our hearts, Howie questioned. He laughed.

Good one. Will you ever visit again? Angelo smiled, of course! Then he waved everyone goodbye and went home.

Angelo went back to his room. He smirked, so many promises. How will I keep them?

Skit: Might As Well?

Angelo: Hey everyone! You all should know, that I may have to end it here. Because, of school and stuff. So I guess this is goodbye? Don't worry, I still Have High school days! Although I need to put the 2012 in it. Well bye for now!


	5. Chapter 4: Johnny Test

Skit: Extra Chapter?

Angelo: Hey everyone! I know I said I end it with just three chapters. But... I got bored. So let the chapter begin!

Location: Angelo's house- 9/1/12.

Angelo was on his grandma''s queen sized bed(which are two which are connected sided by side) just watching television.

He put on "Johnny Test". He sighed, so bored. I wonder what the others are doing in the virtual world? They must be having fun... or studying.

Everyone's perspective p.o.v.

Symphonia

Lloyd: Nothing to do around here.

Radiant Garden

Devin: (Must study... to become more powerful then Merlin... and Yen Sid!)

Back to Angelo's perspective...

Angelo sighed in boredom. What is there to do? Then suddenly the t.v. turned black. Angelo sighed. Why am I not surprised? Then he got sucked into the television.

After looking the at the images from his sides, the theme song began to start.

Sometime later... (Author: There was a reason why I didn't put up the lyrics.)

Finally the song ended, Angelo complained. Soon he entered the world.

**Location**: "**Test house hold**".

Johnny was in his room sleeping. Also Dukey too. Mom made break feast while, dad was cleaning the dishes.

Susan and Mary were making a new experiment for Johnny. Well... as soon he woke up. Angelo was in the sky falling into the pool of the Test residence.

He also had his "Black Coat" on. OH - no! He created a big splash as he landed.

Good thing no one heard him, as he landed in pool. Angelo began swam back up from the pool to breathe. He coughed from the sudden landing.

My god! I could of died! He got out of the pool and hid behind a bush. Think Angelo think. He began to think of a plan. Well he sort of did.

I could always find the Keyhole in this world. Or- well... I can't stay here either, so? He got up and carefully moved towards the fence.

As he move towards the fence, he made sure no one was there to see him. He scouted the area by his eyes. Hmm, hardly anyone.

He started to open the gate and closed it behind him. Before he moved, he heard someone behind him. Okay, who are you and why are you here?

The voice sounded like a kid. Angelo's body flinched. He slowly turned around to see the person behind him. It was a kid and his sisters, and parents, also a dog.

Ooo- so close. Angelo knew this family. There was Johnny, Susan, Mary, Mom, and Dad, also Dukey too.

The family Stood in their spots with their arms crossed, with a "were waiting for a explanation look". Angelo stood there in place scared.

Um... I... can...explain? Were waiting said Mrs. Test. Um... can I explain it inside the lab, that Mary and Susan have?

Johnny pointed at Angelo, how do you know about that, Johnny asked in surprise. Angelo poked his fore finger together, well... it's kinda complicated.

But I will explain inside. Trust me, even I can't talk about, since I will get in trouble! The family exchanged looks. I can always black mail the dog to convince you "four".

Angelo was referring Johnny, Dukey, Susan, And Mary. Well, he got our vote, the three said in unison.

I guess, but to make sure- girls prepare the the lab with defense drones, Mrs. Test said. Well, I guess, Mr. Test said.

Angelo nodded in agreement. Well you may not trust me yet, but I will bring no harm towards this family. You better, said Mrs. Test.

Soon the group walked towards the lab. Well... tell us, said Mrs. Test. Well since, i can "semi- trust" you, I will reveal my appearance.

"But when I tell you my secret information, you need to keep a secret." And I mean no one can know about this!

If this leaks out somewhere, like Dark Vegan, he would try to use this information to- well... I will tell you first. He started to pull down his hood to show the family.

Then family said nothing. Well... I guess now it's time for the story? Angelo cleared his throat, well then? It all started a year ago.

Soon Angelo told them about his adventures and the secret information. The family gasped at his story.

"So wait- there are like, a billion other worlds, and were all connected in one universe, Johnny shouted out."

Angelo shushed him. Don't say it out loud! All of you need to keep this a secret. "Well... until your world is invaded by heartless, to steal your hearts."

But there won't be any gore, or blood, since this world is rated pg or y-7. But still... I wonder where the- wait a minuet.

Angelo reached into his pockets and thrown his keys into the air. It transformed into "Kingdom Key".

WHOA, Johnny shouted in awe. Awesome! Angelo grinned. Now then... reveal yourself.

Then the room succumbed into a bright light, while the others covered their eyes. Appeared above Angelo was the Keyhole. Angelo pointed the Keyblade at it.

A circular light came from the tip of the Keyblade and shot out a beam of light. As it touched the Keyhole, it shined. Angelo grinned.

Well, at least there won't be a monster invasion and your world won't disappear, Angelo said, reassuring the family.

Then a portal appeared behind Angelo. Well everyone... this is goodbye. The family faces were sad.

Aw, I here I thought we could have fun with my sister's experiments. Angelo chuckled at the words. Thanks Johnny. But don't worry... If I get lucky, I can come back.

But I have school in three days, and it's my freshmen year. So I have to grow up someday. Well everyone, this is goodbye.

But remember this: "We are connected by our hearts. Even we forget each other, we will never forget in our hearts."

Um... what do you mean by that, Johnny asked confusedly. Angelo chuckled. Don't worry, even your sisters won't get it. What do you mean, they said in unison.

You'll figure it out, or not. Well goodbye. Angelo walked towards the portal, while the family waved and said their goodbyes.

Back at the house...

Angelo appeared in his shared room. Angelo smirked. Well... just three more day.

Skit: One More!

Angelo: Hey everyone! Just letting you know, I will make or try to create an, another chapter. It is a popular game and anime. You probably know it.

They show it every Saturday mooring on Cartoon Network in the US. I hope everyone enjoyed their summer!


	6. Chapter 5 part 1 Pokemon!

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff: like, future lyrics, designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Skit: Dreams!

Angelo: Hello everyone! Just wondering if any of you had any "dreams" lately. Because this chapter will be about "dreams"!

And it would be based off a long lasting anime/ popular game. If you guessed right, it's Pokemon! It was kinda obvious.

From those hints from the previous chapter, you would of guessed it right away. That's if... your parents/guardians let you watch it/ play it.

*Chuckles*. Well then... lets begin.

Chapter Five 1/2: Dreams

**Location: Angelo's Room. 9/2/12  
**

Angelo is in his room yawning. Angelo rubbed his eyes, I'm going to sleep. He got in his bed and fell asleep. After being unconscious, his body vanished.

While Angelo became unconscious, he fell through the "Virtual Gate".

Exile's p.o.v.

Exile was in an, another world doing business. While he was walking, he sensed something and looked up. He saw a glint( or speck) of light. He smirked.

"Well well... if it ain't my best friend in the whole wide world." I guess I should pay him a visit. I wonder what he is doing this time.

Devin's p.o.v.

Devin is at Merlin's house, studying. He began to take a break from all the books. As he got outside, he sighed and wiped his face with his arm.

He began to look up. As he did, he was a speck of light glitching. He barely saw it, because of the suns rays. He got the message instantly.

So he is finally here, eh? He smiled, might as well... greet him. But how can I find him? Then Devin pounded his palm, as he remembered something.

That's it! I could use the "teleportation spell"! Then he ran towards the books in Merlin's house.

Pain's p.o.v.

Pain was strolling around in a world, until he sense something. He looked into the sky and saw something glint. He smiled.

Hmpf. So he finally came back huh? I guess... I might as well find him. Hunter get up! Hunter began to groan as, he awoken from his sleep.

What is it now! He turned to Pain's direction. Pain turned his head while smiling. "He came back". Hunter became confused.

It time to hunt him down now, Pain continued. Hunter then became happy, since he got the massage. He's back eh? Now this would be exciting!

Lloyd Irving's p.o.v.

Lloyd went to Palmacosta to visit to meet his friends. After walking around, he saw two familiar people. Emil! Marta! The two looked at the person talking to them.

As they turned around, they saw Lloyd. They two became happy and ran towards him. Lloyd smiled. Then he looked up for no apparent reason.

He saw a light glint in the sky. Wait a minuet... this feeling... I can barely remember.

Yen Sid's p.o.v.

Riku! Lea! Kairi! Mickey! Yen Sid announced the group. What is it, Master, Riku asked. I sense that... "he" is back.

The group gasped. You mean... that "kid", Kairi announce. Yen Sid nods. Then Yen Sid moved his hand a crossed his table. Then clouds appeared.

Then a circular projection appeared. It showed Angelo. I see... he's asleep. And it looks like he is advancing a world. Yen Sid became concern. I hope he will be alright.

We could go after him, Mickey suggested. Yen Sid shake his head. No. The world he's going, we can not interfere. None of us won't be able to enter.

"We could always use the corridor of darkness", Lea suggested. Yen Sid shook his head. It won't work!

The place he's going has too much light, but... there is also darkness. And none of us can interfere. Besides... we have work to do.

Angelo's p.o.v.

Angelo began to wake up. The first thing he sees, is a black sky. Huh, he said while waking up. Wait a minuet... WHAT!

Angelo looked around his surroundings. It can't be! I'm in the... "VIRTUAL WORLD"! How... can this be! I was just- wait a minuet!

Does this always happen when I sleep! Then he turned his body around and looked forward. He saw a bunch of continents and a familiar red and white ball.

He gasped. It can't be! That world! It's... where Pokemon are! No! That world goes against my religion! Then a bright light appeared. NO!

As he opened his eyes, he saw land. He also saw a house. Huh... a island floating and there's a house on it too? Wait a minuet... is that my house?!

Soon he floated gently on his feet. He also noticed he had on his magic garments. Why do I have these on? He groaned in annoyance while making a eye glass pose.

Why me?! Soon he calmed his mind and sat on he grass. What am I supposed to do?! He sighed in annoyance. I might as well look around. He got up from the grass.

But before he started to Look around, he fell backwards. As he did, he went unconscious. Soon his body vanished.

When Angelo awoken, he looked around his surroundings. It was dark out. What time is it? Soon he went to his grandmother's clock. He gasped it's almost midnight!

Then he sighed. I'm going back to bed! And so he did. I can continue the adventure in the afternoon or something.

Skit: Next!

Angelo: Hey guys! Just letting you know it's becoming midnight right now. So yeah, I'll continue it tomorrow, when I get up! See ya!


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff: like, lyrics, designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Skit: Part 2!

Angelo: Hello everyone! Here is part two of the story. Enjoy!

**Location: Angelo's Room. Day: 9/3/12.**

Angelo was playing Pokemon White on his DS. He laid down on his bed and played the game on his bed. He groaned in frustration. Why can't I hatch a shiny!

Why does it have to be so difficult? He sighed as usual. He began to save the game and turned it off. He put it away in his drawers. He sighed again. What to do?

He got up and went to the door. But before he touched it, he gasped as he sensed something behind him. He quickly turned around. What he saw terrified him.

It was someone in a "Black Coat". Angelo quickly reached in his pocket and threw his keys in the air.

By doing so, he summoned his Keyblade and pointed at the figures face. Huh... I thought I couldn't summon a Keyblade in my world? But most of all... Who are you?!

I can see your Keyblade is incomplete, the figure said. He had an, adolescence male voice, but it sounded as if he was young. Pitiful.

Angelo gave the person a confused look. what do you mean?! I'm saying... your not fit be my "master's new vessel". Angelo gasped, at those words.

Wait a minuet... your Master Xehanort's... Vessel! Well in that case... Die! Angelo raised his Keyblade and did a down slice motion.

But Young Xehanort Caught it in his grasp. Angelo gasped at the action. Then the young vessel then used his other hand to grab Angelo's throat.

Angelo became very scared. That was one of his spots, were he doesn't want to be cut nor, choked from. He dropped his Keyblade and tried get free from his grasp.

He struggled to get free, he became very scared. Now then... It's time for you to sleep. Xehanort began to squeeze his throat with more pressure.

Angelo struggled to get free, but something happened to him. He immediately fell asleep. His body stop shaking, and his body vanished also. Young Xehanort gasped.

He started to look at his hand. So... he's a dreamer too? No matter, there are still three more to find. Suddenly his body started to fade away. What?!

What's happening?! Soon he faded away from Angelo's world.

Meanwhile...

Angelo was falling into darkness. He started to wake up. His eye's were in a daze like movement. All he could see was, mutiple figures.

Then the gate to the "Virtual World" opened. Angelo felt very tired. He didn't try to move a muscle, he just let things take its course.

He closed his eye's so he cannot see which world he was going to next. He was so tired from the choking.

Devin's p.o.v.

Devin was out shopping for grocery's. He went to the Market place to buy some food. Hm... I wonder what to get? He groaned. "Where's that list mom gave me?"

He searched his pockets for the list that his mother gave him. He sighed as he failed to find it. Mom's going to kill me! Before he realized it, his body started to glow.

Whoa... What's going on?! His body started to fade. No! I don't want to die! What's going on! His commotion caused a ruckus for the citizen's.

They looked at him. They started to murmur. Suddenly Devin felt sleepy. Why... Am I so... sleepy? His eye's closed, and he fell backwards.

But as he fell, his unconscious body floated about a inch or two from the ground. Then his body shot into the sky.

Pain's p.o.v.

Pain was on the world were Angelo landed yesterday. He groaned. Where is he?! All I can find are these Pokemon!

While Pain was ranting, Hunter played with some Pokemon. Aw come on. Their cute! A Poochyena began to rub it's head on hunters abdomen. Aw it likes me!

Pain's face became red out of frustration. Would you stop playing with that thing and help me find "him"! But, Hunter retaliated, ... It's so adorable!

Hunter picked up the Poochyena and him and the wolf like creature, and they both smiled. "Can I keep him- huh, huh?" Pain just sighed and smiled.

"Well... I haven't see you this happy in a long time." Sure! The Hunter and the Poochyena both looked at each and smiled. YAY! The Poochyena smiled and wag his tail.

But, Pain said seriously, I'm not cleaning after it. Hunter and the Poochyena looked at Pain.

Pain... Pokemon just eat, sleep, battle, and etc. They don't need to use the restroom. Oh really, Pain asked. Pain gave them a "oh really look".

That's only in this world, so yeah. Hunter gave Pain a dumb folded look. He sighed in defeat. Fine I'll look after him. Because, he so adorable- aren't you?

Hunter said in a baby talk voice. Pain scoffed. Really, you won't think so when it evolves into a Mightyena. Hunter became even more dumb folded.

I haven't... thought of that. Pain folded his arms. Well no duh! Just hurry up and catch the thing. Were going to leave soon. Hunter began to search his items.

Soon a screen appeared in front of him. It's a good thing I found a "Pokeball" in this world. But before he could catch the Pokemon, he felt sleepy.

Huh... Why am I so sleepy? Then he passed out. Pain panicked. Hunter! Then he felt sleepy too. Ahh... Why me too?! Then he fell unconscious.

The Poochyena fell asleep too.

Then their bodies, shot up towards the sky. Devin's, Pain's, and Hunter's body, soon joined Angelo towards the Mysterious Tower.

Soon they reached the world and teleported in the room of Yen Sid. The group in the room, including Yen Sid screamed and gasped.

Soon the bodies immediately slowly woke up. They all groaned. Then they noticed each other. They immediately reacted and summoned their weapons.

They created a Mexican Showdown.

(A Mexican Showdown is where everyone's weapons or guns pointed at each other. If one goes off, the others shoot, and they all die.)

That's enough, Yen Sid shouted. Then they looked at him. Stop that this inconstant! They all flinched at the old man's words and they unsummoned their weapons.

Now then... tell me what all of you doing here? Soon everyone told their stories. This is troubling most indeed. How can Xehanort's vessels, entered your world?

Yen Sid closed his eyes and began thinking. Man... I was hoping to see "Lloyd" this summer, Angelo said. But I can't now, since I have to start high school tomorrow.

He shrugged, such an annoyance! The he stared at Pain. "But still... that doesn't explain why Pain's not trying to kill me." Pain, flinched at the question.

Angelo, you have to listen too me! Angelo gasped. The reason why fight fought you... is, because of- Ahh! Pain shouted in Pain, as his head started to hurt.

So did Hunter. Then their bodies started to fade. Angelo... Don't trust Exile! He's- Ahh... evil! He's- ahhh... the one who is trying to get rid of the worlds!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He was controlling us to kill you! Angelo gasped. Be... careful. Then his body vanished. Angelo's eye's shivered.

Then fell of the floor on his knees. I can't... be true. Why would he... do such a thing? I though he was my friend. - how can i be so naive!

Then he suddenly laughed. So... that's his game huh? He got on his feet and smiled. So, if he wants to play like that, then I guess I have to stop him.

Count me in too, Devin shouted. Angelo nodded in response. "But first, I need some sword training." We can ask Leon, Devin responded. Angelo nodded.

But remember this Devin: I can only come here if it lets me. I can't just come and go as I please. Devin lowered his head in disappointment.

Hey cheer up, Angelo said. You can teach me somethings, when I get back. Devin smiled, Angelo did too. Then they looked at Yen Sid. Well Master Yen Sid?

"It looks like... were going to save the worlds!"

Skit: Done!

Angelo: Hey guys! thanks for reading my stories so far. Devin: Thanks for reading. Hunter: Hope you all had a awesome summer! Pain: Good luck to you all!

Exile: Thanks for all you done! Star: I might be in more damn chapters. Evelyn: Well I know I'm still continuing.

Richard: I'm sadly announcing, that I won't be in anymore chapters. Angelo: That's true everyone! I will make cameo appearance, but no more Richard. I'm about to go to high school tomorrow. We all have to grow up. Besides, I told the real Richard way back, that I won't use him in my stories any more. Well every one?

Everyone: GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY TRAILS FOR THE FUTURE!


End file.
